Worlds Apart
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Sequel to The Reaper and the Magician. HisokaXBotan pairing. Botan and Hisoka have gotten a bit more familiar with one another. What happens when the murderous magician tags along with Botan when she meets up with Yusuke and the gang for a mission? Oh my...


**A/N: Did someone say SEQUEL?! Oh yes, I got such good feedback for The Reaper and The Magician that I decided to follow it up with another story. Be patient with me though, I'm working on this and another story at the same time, plus I'm busy with my personal life outside of this.**

**As for this story, I guess you can say it's slightly AU. I'm still looking at it as if Yusuke is spirit detective, Kurama is in human world going to school, and Hiei does… whatever he does in his free time haha! So there's no real time frame this is occurring when you think of the original canon. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 1**

Koenma flew through the stacks of papers that were on his desk. He stamped them diligently one by one with a furrowed brow and sucked on his pacifier irritably. After several hours he was sick of doing paper work and let out a frustrated growl.

"Ogre!"

"Yes sir!" George saluted and turned to face his boss.

"Where is Botan?" Koenma snapped.

George paused and scratched his chin as he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. He remembered the ferry girl leaving and saying she had some work to do and then was seeing a friend later on.

"She said she'd be late."

Koenma's eyebrows shot up, "_Late_?"

George shrugged, "I talked to her earlier and she told me she had work to do. She was then going to see a friend and would be back late."

Koenma sucked his pacifier thoughtfully, "Botan doesn't have any friends."

"Koenma sir! That's not very nice!" George exclaimed, "She has plenty of friends!"

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara don't count."

George hesitantly raised his hand to point at himself and Koenma barked, "You don't count either!"

There was a knock at the door and the pair turned to stare at it. Koenma huffed and slumped back in his chair with a frown.

"Come in!"

George's eyes widened as a familiar red haired fox entered the room with a neutral expression.

"Kurama? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be masquerading as a high school student somewhere?" Koenma snorted at his own joke.

Kurama sighed and approached the toddler's desk. He was wearing his magenta colored uniform as he had just come from school.

"I've received some information that I think you should know about. I plan on pursuing the matter further, and wanted you to be aware so that it didn't come as a surprise later on."

Koenma tilted his head, "Out with it then!"

"There are a group of humans that are hunting other worldly beings. They're capturing them and selling some for high prices on the black market," Kurama stated.

"Humans are doing this? How can they possibly hunt creatures like demons?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Do you recall when Hiei and Yusuke went to Heaven's Arena?"

"Of course! Did they tell you about that? Yusuke made a ton of cash and wouldn't give me a single penny!" Koenma exclaimed flailing his arms in frustration.

Kurama's face remained serious, "Yes, I talked with Hiei a few weeks after they had been there. He told me of an individual who used a strange power known as Nen. He said it was quite formidable, yet the person in question was human."

Koenma blinked, "So you think a group of humans who are able to use this power are the ones responsible?"

Kurama nodded and Koenma huffed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. George frowned as he watched the toddler and looked to Kurama who also was wearing a dire expression. The room was full of tension and it made the ogre want to run out the door.

"We can't have humans selling non-human creatures to other humans. We also can't have humans hunting them either," Koenma mumbled.

"I agree," Kurama nodded.

"I think this could be a job for Yusuke to find and neutralize this group," Koenma announced, "But he'll need support!"

"By support you mean Hiei and I?"

"I know you two aren't associated with Spirit World and you don't work for me. If you two did help, it would be up to you."

Kurama spoke clearly, "I won't stand by and allow a group to capture members of my own kind for torture and enjoyment."

Koenma nodded, "I'll get Yusuke to come in and we can talk about it."

Kurama glanced around, "Where is Botan?"

"She's out!" George said with a grin.

"That meddlesome ferry girl! Gone when I need her! Dang it Botan!" Koenma shouted.

"Now sir, she's seeing someone so don't be so harsh on her," George scolded him.

"Shut up ogre! She's my employee! She should be here! She doesn't have time to be going on some date with someone!"

"A date?" Kurama questioned.

"I never told you it was a date," George stated.

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Who knows what she's doing."

"I'll find Yusuke and bring him here," Kurama spoke.

"Alright. What about Hiei?"

"I'll talk to Hiei, but bringing him here might be difficult."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I talk to Yusuke. I'll need to have a word with my father as well," Koenma shuddered at the thought.

Kurama nodded, "I'll be off then."

Koenma watched as the fox left his office and he pulled out what looked to be a small compact mirror. He opened it and George peered over his shoulder curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Botan. I know she has one of these communication mirrors. She gave one to Yusuke too. This is a spare for emergencies."

"This is an emergency? Didn't Kurama say he was going to get Yusuke?" George questioned.

"Get out of my face!" Koenma shouted, "I want to know what she's doing that's more important than being here!"

George crossed his arms and pouted as Koenma pressed a few buttons on the communicator. The screen remained blank and the toddler stared at it intently. His eyes widened as Botan's face appeared with a worried frown.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"Botan! Where are you?" he ignored her question.

"I'm out…" she trailed off.

"I needed you here!" Koenma exclaimed and then eyed her appearance, "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Botan blushed, "Sir! Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of something!"

Koenma was taken aback by her response, "Fine then! But you're going to get a stern talking to when you get back here!"

The communication link ended and Koenma threw the mirror in his desk drawer with a scowl.

"She was on a date," he growled.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"Ladies don't dress up for a 'friend' they dress up for someone they want to impress. She's on a date."

"Wow sir, I didn't know you knew about stuff like that since you're so young."

Koenma pointed at the door, "Ogre, I suggest you get out of here before I cut your pay even more!"

"You don't pay me anything!" George sputtered.

"OUT!"

George grumbled and trudged toward the door.

…..

"I'm so sorry," Botan blurted as she shoved her communication mirror back into the small purse she as carrying.

She was wearing a pair of dark capris and a light pink blouse that brought her eyes out. The ferry girl watched the man in front of her steadily and blushed. She had met up with the man several times in the past few months and the two had become friendly. Botan had to admit she still felt uneasy around him due to his murderous aura.

"He seems like a bossy fellow, kind of sounds like a child."

Botan nodded and Hisoka gave her a knowing smile. He folded his hands under his chin and eyed her with piercing yellow orbs through the bangs of his red hair. She couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine when he stared at her that way. Botan had tried to get used to his chilling gaze, but it was nearly impossible to not feel fear when he looked at her intently. When they first met she wanted nothing to do with him because he terrified her. She had to remind herself that he had done nothing to warrant her fear of him, so she forced herself to give the odd man a fair chance at getting to know her when he requested she go to dinner with him. That had been months ago and Botan still felt like she didn't know much about him. They usually communicated a few times per week over the phone and had met up a handful of times to see each other.

"You'd be surprised if you saw him," Botan couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Koenma.

Hisoka chuckled, "If he needs you that badly, you can leave."

Botan's eyes shot to his and she shook her head, "No, no! It's fine! I'll find out what he wants later."

The magician reached up and adjusted the collar of his lavender button up shirt. He sat back in his chair and pulled a deck of cards out of his breast pocket. Botan blinked and leaned forward in slight anticipation. She had seen Hisoka perform tricks on several occasions, but every time he pulled out his deck of cards she couldn't take her eyes from him. He shuffled the deck absent mindedly and Botan's pink eyes grew as the cards flew back and forth between his hands. Hisoka glanced at her and let out an odd giggle that made Botan jump in her seat.

"That look you give me when I do card tricks…" he trailed off with a light chuckle.

Botan huffed and crossed her arms, "I can't help it!"

"Simple people are entertained by simple things."

Botan was silent for a moment until she realized what the magician said. She glared at him and her bat materialized in her hand.

"Are you implying I'm simple?!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

Hisoka slammed the deck on the table and Botan dropped her bat, her eyes widening in terror.

"Oh, now _that_ look is my favorite," he grinned.

Botan blew a stray strand of blue hair from her face, "That's not funny."

Hisoka shrugged and began humming an odd tune as he started shuffling his cards again. Botan squeezed her fists in her lap and wanted to cry out in frustration. She had thought Hiei was the most difficult person on the planet to understand… before she met this man. Hiei was quiet, reserved, and a jerk. Hisoka was… well, Botan didn't really have three words to correctly describe him.

As if reading her mind Hisoka asked, "How are those two friends of yours? The little grouchy man and the one that yells a lot?"

"Hiei and Yusuke?" Botan questioned.

Hisoka continued to stare at his cards, placing some face up on the table, "If those are their names, yes."

"Well, I haven't seen Hiei because he's never around and Yusuke is doing well. He skips school all of the time though, he needs to quit that," Botan spoke with a thoughtful expression.

"The little man…"

"Hiei?"

"Sure."

"What about him?" Botan asked.

"I want to see him again."

The ferry girl tilted her head, "Why? He's incredibly mean, rude, and insensitive."

Hisoka laughed and Botan's jerked upright in her chair at the sound. The magician collected his cards and placed the deck in front of her.

"I want to fight him."

Botan gasped in horror, "Why?!"

"He seems like he could be an entertaining opponent."

"Oh no! You don't want to do that! I told you that he's not human, you can't fight him," Botan shook her head with worried eyes, "He'd kill you."

Hisoka's eyes gleamed with animosity and Botan wanted to run out the door of the restaurant screaming. She squirmed in her chair and the magician began dealing cards as he grinned.

"I think I'll manage," he spoke with an amused smirk.

Botan stared at the face down cards in front of her and looked up at the magician in confusion.

"Rummy," he stated.

Botan formed a silent 'o' with her lips and picked up her cards; arranging them in her hand with a furrowed brow.

"Even if you did want to fight Hiei, I have no idea where he is," Botan said as she drew from the deck and discarded her first card.

"You can use that fancy whistle of yours like you did when we first met."

Botan shrank in her chair, "If I use that again, he might kill _me_ instead. Hiei hates the mystic whistle."

"If he tries to do that, I'll fight him," Hisoka replied as he drew a card and discarded another.

"You're a very odd man," Botan mumbled as she quickly snatched a discarded queen and placed a matching set of three down.

Botan jumped once again as her communicator buzzed and she stared down at her purse with a frown. She made not motion to reach for it and instead returned her attention to her cards.

It continued to ring and Hisoka pointed at her, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No," Botan shook her head, "It's probably Lord Koenma again."

"I'll get it then."

"What?!" Botan exclaimed as she saw her communicator fly through the air and land in Hisoka's hand.

She threw herself over the table and reached desperately for the device and Hisoka let out a shrill laugh. A few people sitting at nearby tables gave them odd looks, but returned to their meals. Botan groaned and sat back in her seat with a dejected frown as the magician answered her call. His eyebrows shot up as a familiar face appeared in front of him.

"Botan!"

The ferry girl's eyes widened as she hear Yusuke's voice. She bolted out of her seat and rushed over to Hisoka, looking over his shoulder at the spirit detective's face.

"_Botan_!" Yusuke exclaimed again, "What the hell are you doing that guy again?!"

"What guy?"

Botan blinked as she heard Kurama's voice in the background.

"Some creepy clown guy that was stalking her at that fighting tower we were at," Yusuke barked over his shoulder.

Hisoka's eye twitched slightly and Botan cringed. She knew how much he hated to be called a clown.

"Is there something you need, Yusuke?" Botan asked over the magician's shoulder.

"We've got a mission and I was wondering where the hell you were. Usually you're the one who comes to me with these kinds of things, but Kurama came and got me since you were MIA."

Botan tilted her head, "What mission?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "I can't tell you with _him_ there."

Botan rolled her eyes, "Fine then, tell me later."

"Botan, would it be possible for you to meet us later?" Kurama questioned.

The ferry girl smiled at his gentle tone, "Yes, I can do that."

"We're going to find Hiei and talk to Kuwabara, then we will meet at Genkai's shrine," the fox spoke.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later!" Botan grinned and waved as the communicator went black.

Botan leaned over the magician's shoulder and plucked the mirror out of his hand. Hisoka carelessly let her have it and watched her with a thin frown.

"What's that look for?" Botan asked as she returned to her seat and picked her cards back up.

"That sounds like a meeting I can't pass up."

Botan gave him a withering look, "You can't come, it's official Spirit World business."

Hisoka chuckled as he placed his entire hand down, all of the cards in matching trios. Botan gasped and he put his hands up.

"I'm floating, so you can still play. I need to discard."

Botan chewed her lip and drew another card, staring at her hand fiercely. She moaned in defeat as she discarded with no matches. Hisoka drew his final card and placed it in the pile. He grinned at his victory and Botan shook her head.

"It's settled."

"What?"

"You lost, so I'm coming with you to this special meeting."

"You never specified that's what this card game meant!" Botan exclaimed.

"Don't get so uptight, if they try to scold you I'll say I followed you of my own accord," Hisoka said carelessly as he collected his cards so they were a deck once again.

Botan grabbed her hair and shook her head, "This will be a disaster."

"I think it's going to be fun," the magician grinned with hostile yellow eyes.

…..


End file.
